The Eye of the Storm
by Team Goofy973
Summary: It's CT and AJr's first vacation in 7 years. Long time no rest. They finally get a break to spend some time together, though. Sort of prequel to Name of the Nameless.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Storm

Chapter 1

Preparations

CT was walking into Demon's Run for an alliance meeting when he suddenly realized how tired he was of getting ordered around. He kept walking, right up until he found Zim. Then, he simply said, "I'm going on vacation with AJr, bye don't follow me." When Zim began to argue, he held up the badge that gave him permission to do whatever he wanted. When Zim began to argue again, he said, "I got Oronture's approval!" He vortex manipulated back to Zydonia.

Within an hour, thanks to some helpful 973 drones and the Force, CT had packed everything. And if he hadn't, oh well; He could always go get more. He went to go pick up AJr. They teleported back to the one completely remote location of Zydonia, the only place citizens would never explore. The Xorox Falls, where their house was built. The team didn't even know where it was, as they were in the only other remote location in the forest of Rali.

As soon as they got there, and settled in, he set up some security measures. No one could get in (except apparently if they had a stubborn reputation, and a coon skin jacket,) unless given permission for actually important news. Anyone could get out, excluding intruders. So as the alarm went off in the first ten minutes, Crimson found it a bit difficult to escape CT's wrath. And he got his butt kicked.

When CT was finally done with his security business, he walked into the room and sat down with AJr. As they sat, they realized how long it had been, almost 7 years, since they had had a vacation. "This is well needed," said CT. "True," his wife answered playfully, "And I'm ready to start it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night, the wallscreen in the front room of the house was playing random "save the world" type movies, and the couple was noting how differently or better they could do things in that place. Then, suddenly, AJr pressed a button, and the screen turned off. "I don't want to talk about having to fight all of the time. I don't want to talk about defeating things. I want to talk about relevant things."

"How so?" inquired CT. "Everything we do is somewhat tied into that." "Does it have to be, though?" replied AJr. "This is a vacation. We have a month. We've been excused with your badge, thanks to my parents. So let's not talk about everyday things. Let's talk about us." She leaned her head into his shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know. About you."

"Well," said CT. "Hmm... I really have no idea." He thought about it, then saw the look on his wife's face. "What are you thinking...?" he asked, somewhat worriedly. "Tell me," said AJr, "about that time when I locked you out." Seeing his face, she burst out laughing, then sat up. She crossed her legs on the oversized couch. "Go on," she said.

"Well," said CT, "you know most of it. All you had to do was look out the window." AJr playfully smacked him with a pillow. "I don't know what you were thinking. Please, just tell me!" So he began to tell it.

"We were coming home, after you slapped Crimson across the sunglasses. And I was somewhat irritated, because he had been doing the whole stalker thing. I didn't want it to happen anymore. So I bit at you, for slapping him for no reason." AJr nodded, remembering. "And I said it was a... crazy idea. Worst one I ever had, that's for sure. So you slapped me, and took the keys, and I got my jaw broken.

"I woke up in one of the Diamondwing labs, after 13 hours of being knocked out. I found the vortex manipulator, and tried to take it home, and so I appeared on the porch. So I tried to open the door, and got a nasty shock, since the voltrite was activated. I tried windows. Flame demons. I tried the secret entrance. No key, and more demons. So eventually I just went back to the door, figuring you'd unlock it eventually."

Through all of the storytelling, AJr was grinning. She knew what came next. "Eventually, you opened the door a crack, and said, 'I'm not letting you in until you appreciate me.' I talked about the fact that I did, that I was sorry, etc. About an hour later I realized that you had left after the first sentence. It was getting dark, too. I was feeling miserable, but I didn't want to leave. So I just stayed there on the porch. But at about midnight, it started raining. Hard.

" I stayed as close to the door as I could without touching the voltrite, and I ended up falling asleep again. I decided I needed to leave again, but then I realized you had the barriers turned on, and I was marked as an intruder. So I couldn't get out. It was still raining, through all of that. Until it started hailing two days later. I ended up not really thinking, at all. I thought about you, and if I'd be able to prove my appreciation. I looked at what the team was doing, and everyone was fine. I was wondering how they were still working. But I realized, somewhere in there, that it was you who had kept things running. You knew what to do. That's when I realized my true appreciation.

"A few days later, a foot of snow fell, and I was freezing. That's when, finally, you let me inside. We mostly sat there, as I was thawing. You were still mad, at least I thought so. So I sat on this couch, and began to apologize. I said, 'AJr, I'm sorry. I was a jerk to insult your choices. I should've just let that all happen. But since I've been trapped here, and saw the team still working, I realized something. I know you can make choices, and they'll all be wise choices. I just needed to have some sense slapped into me.' So you got up and sat next to me. You slapped me again, but more lightly, and said, 'That's for calling me crazy.' Then, you kissed me on the spot, and said, 'That's for you to not do it again.'

"And that's the way it went," finished CT. AJr smiled, and said, "Now I know, if you ever need to see something correctly, I can throw you into the weather. Or just break your jaw. Or both." CT backed away in mock fear, and then they both laughed. They moved closer, and kissed. "I still appreciate you. I always will," said CT. "AJr smiled again. "I know."


End file.
